


Variations on a Theme

by lunadesangre



Series: Little Miracles [19]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunadesangre/pseuds/lunadesangre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two double drabbles, on love and fucking, rough and sweet, and willingly getting caught in the delicate webs of manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations on a Theme

Ryan likes it rough.

It’s an understatement, actually: Ryan _loves_ it rough. Miguel realizes it pretty quick – with the frantic tugs to get him closer, harsh bucking to get him _deeper_ , _harder_ , and the begging for more, always _more_ , it’s obvious, really. Miguel obliges – to be honest, _he_ loves that Ryan loves it like that, because that’s the way he likes it best himself: rough – not _hurtful_ (because he’s _not_ a fucking rapist!) but _raw_ : all encompassing and overwhelming, like it’s the end of the fucking universe and this, _this_ , is the last thing they will ever do.

In a way, that’s exactly how it is: the world _does_ end a little, every fucking time. Every time they fuck. For a few seconds, absolutely everything stops: there’s no walls, no prison, no one else alive in the whole fucking world. The universe is endless darkness surrounded in green with little bits of gold and little bits of earth – smelling like sweat and cheap soap, saying his name in a breathless whisper.

Until Ryan blinks, Miguel remembers to breathe, and things start again. Muffled sounds around them, cold hard floor, dingy broom closet. Separating – with long clinging kisses, _until next time_.

 

Ryan likes it sweet too.

 _Loves it_ , really, perhaps even more – they just rarely have the time and patience for it. Not enough opportunities, next to fucking zero privacy, too much feverish hunger to get each other naked. But sometimes, Miguel loves it sweet too. Sweet and slow and deep, all smooth sliding for little eternities. It’s another form of _raw_. Miguel _loves_ the way it makes Ryan shudder, makes his whole body arch into Miguel’s kisses, trembling. Head thrown back and mouth opened, breathless, eyes almost closed but not quite, so fucking intense and focused on _him_ , breathtaking. He looks _debauched_ , like sex – temptation personified.

 _El Diablo_ , Miguel can never help but think with Ryan looking at him like that – intense and possessive and overwhelming, _owning him_ : after all, he’s exactly where Ryan wants him to be, doing exactly what Ryan wants him to do. Miguel might be the one doing the fucking, _always_ , but Ryan is the one pulling all the strings. _Always_.

And Miguel should resent it – but he likes the safety. Likes the possessiveness. In Ryan’s arms, in Ryan’s body, fucking him – trapped in that gaze, _in that love_ , it’s _his place_. Miguel _loves_ it there.


End file.
